Guest Lecturer: The Teachers New Pet
by creesama
Summary: Katniss is an ordinary college girl with big dreams and an even bigger personality. After waking up with no memories from a wild Saturday night in the bed of a stranger with blonde curls and eyes that remind her of cloudless day, how will Katniss get a grip on her reality? Even more, what secrets are waiting to be unfolded from this new man, and what will it cost her to find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss

"Hello everyone." Professor Abernathy said in scratchy voice as he rose from his desk and strode over to his podium. The class grumbled a greeting in response.

"I'm surprised to see you all back in one piece after spring. I know it's the first day back so everyone is probably not too excited to be here. Well, nor am I, so today's class will be short. We do have a guest lecturer that will be coming this Tuesday so you all won't have to deal with me, or my assignments for too much longer." Some of the faces around Katniss brightened as the Professor mentioned that.

"Before we left we talked about the history of business, the relationship of business and society and how they depend on each other. So I'm assigning you a short essay of no less than 10,000 words reviewing that topic. Think of it as a farewell gift." Professor Abernathy smiled as some of his students groaned in complaint.

"Yes, yes I know. You all hate me. Now leave me to tend to my hangover. Class dismissed." Everyone started to gather their things and leave the room. Katniss stayed in her seat. She was always the last to leave this class.

"Get those assignments done and on my desk Monday morning!" Professor Haymitch called after his students as they rushed to exit his class. He sat back down behind his desk with a grunt and took a swig from the canteen that he hide in his bottom drawer. Another student, Cato, Katniss remembered, stood at the edge of the Professor's desk waiting, without patience, for the Professor to acknowledge him.

Katniss finished scribbling some extra notes on a _Post It_ about her recently assigned essay and stuck it in her day planner. She took her time packing up her laptop and notebook and made her way to the Professor's desk, just as Cato was finishing up his conversation.

"Professor, I'm not really sure how I'll be able to turn my assignment in if we don't have class on Monday. We only meet, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday." Cato complained in a very whiny tone. "And I have class that day all the way in the other building so what do you expect me to do?"

Professor Abernathy held his canteen in his hands and gave Cato a very amused look. "Cato," The Professor sighed, "My due date is on Monday at 9am. So to answer your question, I expect you to turn it in by that time. Now, let's say you turn it in on Monday at around noonish. I will let you enter my class and place it on my desk. But will I take my time to grade it? No. Your paper will meet the fate of my shredder if that were to happen." Cato gave the Professor a very deathly look, but Professor Abernathy wasn't even paying him attention anymore.

"Hello Ms. Everdeen! I meant to acknowledge your presence earlier but it would have seemed that I had a class to attend to." Professor Abernathy beamed as he regarded his favorite student.

"Professor Abernathy," Katniss inclined her head towards him in greeting. Unlike many of her classmates, she enjoyed this class due to her Professors blunt attitude and tendencies to keep it short and simple when giving examples.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Its Haymitch to you." He said as he gave her a wink and offered her his canteen.

"Thanks, but no thanks Haymitch." Katniss said laughing a little. "So what's the scoop. Who's the guest lecturer?"

"That, my young grasshopper, I cannot tell you. All you must know is that he's much smarter than the rest of you idiots." Haymitch said smiling while opening his laptop to check his emails. Katniss' efforts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"I thought I'd find you in here Katnip" Gale said, leaning against the door frame. "You're late to lunch. What's up Haymitch?"

"Gale, nice to see you. Still being an ass to all your teachers?" Haymitch mumbled back, faced now buried in his computer.

Gale laughed, "Nope, only to you Mitchy. You ready?" He pointed at Katniss and she nodded and grabbed her bag.

"I'll be back to grill you some more Haymitch!" Katniss called out to her Professor as she walked out the door with Gale. They walked out into the next building where the Cafe area was. Katniss' stomach grumbled as the smell of pizza wafted around her.

Gale chatted easily as they walked into the cafe and found the table where their friends were sitting.

"Katniss!" Rue exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and gave Katniss a big hug. Katniss hadn't seen Rue all break, but talked to her almost everyday via text message.

"Hey, hey, rue you're squeezing all the air out of me" Katniss chuckled and she shimmied from the girls embrace and found a chair.

"Hey Katniss, we were just talking about all of us going out tonight. It's only right since we haven't seen each other in what seems like forever." Madge, an old time friend of Katniss, said as she gave a warm smile.

"Didn't I just see you like, I don't know? Yesterday?" Said Katniss, tugging Madge's braid as she got back up in the pursuit of pizza.

"Katniss, don't be a party pooper. You know you want to go." Madge said.

"Besides who will sing backup for gale when a whiny John Mayer song comes on?" Annie butted in making Rue and Madge giggle at her comment.

"Hey, John Mayer is not whiny, he's just emotional." Gale grumbled with a mouth full of muffin. But Katniss wasn't hearing any of that because she was already in line to her a slice of pizza. Katniss typically didn't want to hear anything anyone was saying in general until she had her food. After ordering two slices of pepperoni pizza and a water bottle she made her way back over to her table.

"So Katniss are we taking my car or yours?" Annie said snapping Katniss back into the conversation.

"Whaa?" Katniss replied with a mouth full of pizza. She chewed and swallowed. "I told you guys, I'm not going. I have a paper to write anyways."

"Katniss, please go. You can do your paper tomorrow." Madge pleaded. Katniss knew how Madge wanted to go out more but hated going alone. Katniss also knew how much her presence would comfort Madge.

"Come on katnip, it won't be fun without you. We could play darts. Or how about this, if you go, I'll buy you some Chipotle! Hmmmm, how does that sound?" Said Gale as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Gale, you know me so well." Katniss laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll go. But we're not using my car. If I'm being forced to do this, than we waste your gas, not mine."

"Then it's settled, we'll meet at Club Bobcat at around 9?" Annie smiled brightly and clasped her hands together.

"Excuse me? Club what? I thought we were going to like Riverside tavern or something." Said Katniss.

"Katniss, we're not old men. Only truck drivers go there." Rue giggled.

"Gale and I go there all the time." Katniss said, but before she could make a better argument, Gale placed his hand over her mouth. "Katnip, calm down. It'll be fun, first round of beer is on me." Gale rubbed her arm soothingly. Katniss just nodded her head in defeat.

Peeta

Peeta's phone vibrated on the counter behind him; he hurried to the sink to wash the flour from his hands before answering his phone.

"Hello?" He breathed into the phone.

"Hey, Peeta, are you almost ready to go?" He heard Johanna's irritated voice on the other side of the phone. He checked the time and it was going on 9:00. _Shit,_ he mumbled under his breath while scribbling a note for Delly and rushing out the bakery.

"Uhhh, yea Jo, give me 10 minutes. I just got out the shower." Said Peeta as he jogged down the street to his house.

Peeta ran inside, stripping as we went, grabbed a towel, and jumped in the shower. The cold water hit his back with chilling surprise as he quickly adjusted his water temperature. He washed up in a flash, trying to get all the flour off of him.

He had just threw on a grey v-neck and a pair of jeans when he heard his doorbell ring. Peeta made his way to his door as they knocked impatiently.

"Johanna, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my humble abode?" Peeta said sarcastically while stepping aside to let her in.

"Cut the shit Peeta, Annie is pissed because we're not there yet. She said Finnick's already talking about going back home to change his shirt again." Said Johanna.

"Sorry, I got held up at the Barkery. I'm ready now though." Peeta smiled a dazzling smile although Johanna wasn't fazed. "Alright, let's go." Was all she said.

After much discussion, they ended up driving Peeta's car. Peeta was relieved that Johanna let him drive without putting up much of a fight, she tended to get really drunk and lose her keys in the process.

Peeta and Johanna hopped in the car and sped away.

Katniss

Katniss wiggled uncomfortably under her skin tight clothing. Her hair hung in loose waves down her back and she was showing much more tan skin and cleavage than she would have liked. Gale glanced over at her and gave her a kind smile, "You look great Katnip." He said. Madge had come over Katniss' apartment with clothes and makeup. She dressed Katniss up like she was her own personal doll, willing her to just, ' _Stay still for a few more minutes'_. And with patience-and a glass of wine-Katniss was rewarded by seeing a girl who looked nothing like herself in the mirror. Madge had brought out the green in Katniss' eyes with hues of gold and brown in her eyeshadow, and accentuated all of Katniss' curves with a high waist wrap skirt and matching top. Katniss decided to do all of this in the honor of her friends new sense of confidence. Madge had been a very good friend of Katniss since they were younger. Once they both got accepted to the same college, they began to hang out even more. Growing up, Madge had been terribly shy, but she was beginning to blossom out of her shell. Katniss knew that going along with Madge and dressing up made her more secure about doing so herself. Katniss stole a glance at the girl in the rearview mirror, She was all fair skin and cascades of long blonde hair. Madge caught Katniss' eye and smiled back at her.

"Did you hear me Katnip? I said maybe we can find you a man tonight, someone who can take that temper of yours." Gale said as he dodge a hit from Katniss while pulling into the club.

The group shuffled out of the car and made their way over to the bouncer in front of the club. Apparently Annie had some connections and had all of their names put on the list. They walked into a room the size of a huge circle with smaller circles inside of it. The dance floor was round as well, with stairs leading down into it, which reminded Katniss of a shallow indoor pool. The floor was packed with people clad in skin tight clothes, all swaying to the Pop mix that the DJ was playing. Around the walls of the room were smaller circles that served as lounge areas, most of them had little to no lighting. _Good,_ Katniss thought, _I can get a drink and hide over there._

Gale lead them to the bar area on the other side of the room, where Annie, Rue, and some others were waiting around. Rue's face brightened when she seen the group approaching.

"Finally! You guys actually came! Ohhh lala, Madge, you look stunning," Rue beamed, "And Katniss, oh my. You look beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed up,"

"Well, Madge is obviously a miracle worker," Said Katniss as she greeted the rest of the group.

Gale stood good on his promise to buy her drinks and she quickly ordered a _Mojito._ Despite what many people assumed about her, she prefered _Margaritas_ and _Mojitos_ to beer. When she arrived back to where her group stood, she noticed some new additions had joined them.

"Oh Katniss! There you are, I want you to meet my other friends," Annie said, grabbing Katniss by the arm and almost making her spill her drink. Annie pointed at a Brunette with short hair, bangs, and an expression that could kill.

"This is Johanna," Said Annie. Katniss extended her hand awkwardly. Johanna caught her hand and shook it quickly. "Johanna." Said Johanna in a bored voice. Katniss was turned away by Annie before she could respond.

"This is Peeta," Annie said as they approached a young man with curling blonde hair, whose back was turned to them, phone to ear. "PEETA, THIS IS KATNISS" Annie yelled over the music to catch his attention. But the young man only glanced over his shoulder quickly to give a nod and wave as a greeting. Katniss slightly smiled and then was turned to face a building of a man. He was obviously taller than 6'0 and the muscles on his arms made it clear that working out was his favorite hobby. As Katniss looked up to greet him she noticed he had a sullen expression.

"Annnnnd finally, this is Thresh. Thresh, this is Katniss," Annie said.

"Hello," He said in a very formal tone. Katniss mumbled a greeting and shook loose of Annie's grip, walking away. She found Madge sitting on a chair at the bar and joined her.

"Annie's a crazy women, huh?" Madge said, giggling at Katniss' obvious winded expression.

"Yea, I can see that now. No wonder you wanted me to come, you wanted to give her a distraction so that she doesn't haul you around like a rag doll." Said Katniss.

"Trust me, she got to me already," Madge said giggling some more. Just than Rue came up and grabbed Madge's hand.

"Come on Madge! You know Uptown Funk is my favorite song!" Rue said, pulling Madge slightly by the arm.

"Katniss? Do you mind?" Madge gave Katniss an uneasy expression, but her eyes were alight with the fire of excitement.

"No Madge, of course not! Go, have fun, I'm going to order another drink and chill somewhere." Katniss said. Katniss ordered a _Margarita_ , just as the Bartender handed her a shot of _Tequila_.

"I didn't order this," Katniss said, trying to respond loud enough over the music playing.

"The gentleman over there ordered it for you with this note," The bartender gave her the note and set the shot down in front of her as he prepared her drink. Katniss opened the note, it said: _Lighten up a little, Katnip!_

Instantly recognizing the author, Katniss looked across the room and caught Gale's eye on the other side of the bar. He was arm and arm with some women. He winked at Katniss as they made eye contact. _What the hell,_ Katniss thought shrugging her shoulders, and downing the shot while giving her buddy a thumbs up. _If Gale thinks I should lighten up, then maybe I just might._ Katniss' body felt warm as she hopped off her chair, drink in hand, and turned around to come face to face with a stranger.

Katniss jumped, causing herself to stumble backwards and spill her drink on both of them. The young man in front of her caught her shoulders and steadied her.

"Katniss, right?" The young man breathed. She looked up into the face of a rather gorgeous young man. His smelled like warm vanilla and cinnamon. He had to be around her age. _23 at the most maybe,_ Katniss thought. He had the deepest blue eyes and maybe it was the alcohol, but she could swear she was being pulled in by them.

"Mhmm, yea, I'm Katniss. Uh, did I get anything on your shirt?" Katniss cleared her throat, hoping to clear her mind as well.

"Yea, you did. You'll just have to buy me a new one." The young man said, smirking.

"Okay, I guess I could find a Walmart and buy you a whole new pack for like, what? Five bucks?" Katniss said.

He chuckled, "I might take you up on that offer. I'm Peeta, Annie tried to introduce us earlier but I was on the phone. I felt rude that I didn't properly introduce myself," He said, sticking his hand out to shake, "Would you like to dance?"

Katniss pushed her hair out of her face, "Actually, I would like a new drink; one that isn't all over the floor." She said turning back to the bar and ordering another drink.

"Well at least let me buy it for you," Peeta said catching the bartender's attention and giving him $20 for Katniss' drink.

Peeta

Peeta wasn't much of a drinker, especially if he knew he was driving home that night. So he wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to go out to the club at all. But once he seen her, he couldn't help but be interested. He debated going up to even say hi. And when he finally did, it resulted in a ruined shirt. The two talked for a while. Peeta didn't learn too much about her personal life. They talked about music and drinks, mainly whichever one Katniss was drinking at the time.

Peeta's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey Katniss, hold that thought. I really have to take this." Peeta said, while checking the caller ID.

 _Damn,_ Peeta thought as he headed to a corner to take his call. He watched as Katniss drowned another beer and headed towards the dance floor. Katniss swayed her hips around as she connected her drunk, sultry gaze with Peeta's across the room. Her look clearly said, _I want you_. Peeta's whole body felt warm as he tried to focus himself back to the conversation he was having with Delly.

"Uh, yes Delly, the key on the first hook locks up the kitchen area. Yea, no problem, no it's not too late, I understand. Anytime.." Peeta mumbled, still staring at Katniss. He actually liked this girls personality, besides the excessive drinking. She was blunt but had kind eyes. Peeta stared down at his ice water. _Should I find Annie and ask who's taking Katniss home?_ Peeta thought. Even though he had just met her, he felt as if he had to protect her.

"Nooo, I don't want to dance. You smell like taco meat." Peeta heard Katniss' sluggish voice yelling at someone on the dance floor. Peeta was there in seconds, a group of young guys were tugging at Katniss' hips, trying to get her to come with them.

"Hey. You heard her. She said no." Peeta said in a booming voice that carried even over the music. "Come on Katniss," Peeta felt a burning rage build up in his chest as he stared down the men in front of him. _Hurting them, does nothing. She's safe, leave._ Peeta shook his head and gently pulled Katniss away from the men who were all too stunned to say anything back. He grabbed his water from the table, and brung Katniss outside. He had to get his mind off of that scene back there. He walked back to his car practically carrying Katniss alongside him. Peeta had experience with this since Johanna drunk more than every college frat boy that Peeta ever knew. After settling Katniss, Peeta quickly got in the driver's side.

"Katniss, drink this. And don't throw up please." Peeta tried to hand her the water but it was no use, she was obviously an angry drunk.

 _Okay, what now Peeta? Purse. Find her wallet, drive her home._ Peeta thought, sighing to himself when he finds Katniss' hands empty.

"Katniss, sweetie, can you tell me how to get to your house?" Peeta said

"Peeeta, don leave me alone tonight." Katniss purred leaning into Peeta's ear.

Peeta swallowed as tremors ran through his body. She smelt like beer and, oddly enough, swedish fish candies.

"Okay Katniss," Peeta whispered as he shook his head and pulled out of the club's parking lot.

Madge

For once in her entire life, Madge felt free. Not like a physical freedom, but a mental one. Madge didn't drink, so anxiety usually kicked in when she was in settings like this one. But not tonight. She had been with Rue for almost the entire night and had never felt more comfortable, not even with Katniss. Madge looked up to find her new companion already staring at her. Madge felt her cheeks heat up at the girls intense gaze. If Madge didn't know any better she would have thought that Rue had been checking her out. _Don't be silly,_ Madge thought. _Rue is your friend._ But Madge couldn't stop her entire body from heating up when the girl came forward to wrap her arm around Madge's waist.

"You okay?" Rue whispered in the Madge's ear, sending a surprising chill down her spine.

"Yea, I'm fine Rue. I think I'm just getting tired, that's all." Madge said, trying to keep her voice from shaking from Rue's touch on her waist. What was wrong with her tonight? _It's just the alcohol,_ Madge thought to herself. "Do you know where Katniss ran off to? I still have her phone and wallet in my purse."

"No I don't, maybe she's with Gale." Rue said, worry clearly coloring her tone.

If there was anyone who kept up with Katniss' life more than Katniss herself, it was Gale. Remembering that Gale would never let Katniss out of her sight, help let some tension out of Madge.

"Hey Madge you look a little tense, let's get out of here. Let's go grab a bite to eat." Rue said tightening her grip on the girl's waist as she led her out the club to hail a Taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta

Peeta pulled into his garage and hoisted Katniss over his shoulder. He thought about leaving her on the couch to sleep but quickly shook that idea out of his head. She might get up and wander around making a mess. So Peeta brought Katniss up to his room and set her on the bed. After making sure she was okay and Peeta proceeded in getting ready for bed.

Peeta let the hot shower water rain over him as he cursed himself internally.

 _Why didn't you just call Annie Peeta? What if her boyfriend is looking for her? What possessed you to bring her here?_ Peeta thought. But the only answer he could give himself was look in her eyes as she asked him not to leave her alone tonight.

Peeta tried to rush out the bathroom, putting on a t shirt inside out. He stepped back into his room only to be attacked by Katniss. She giggled as she hung over him.

"Dii eey scare you peeda" Katniss slurred, giggling so much that she hiccuped.

"No Katniss, now let's get you to bed." Peeta said as he half way dragged her towards his bed.

"Noo Peeda, don't leave me" Katniss whispered as she pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Peeta tried to pull her off of him. Katniss swayed her body causing Peeta to lose his balance. Next thing he knew, he was pushed down on the bed. _How the hell is she this strong._ Peeta thought. He sat up just as Katniss straddled his hips.

"Uh, Katni-" Peeta started but couldn't finish because Katniss had pressed her lips to his. Her lips were hot, eager, and sloppy as her tongue made its way into his mouth. Peeta lost all thoughts as a moan caught in his throat when Katniss began ground her hip into his. An intense pleasure flooded throughout his body once her hand slid down to stroke him through his bottoms.

 _Get a hold of yourself Peeta_.

Peeta lifted himself off the bed with Katniss still wrapped around his waist, her wet mouth on his neck. Peeta turned around and slammed her down onto the bed.

"No Katniss," Peeta growled. Katniss froze as Peeta spoke, her whole body tense. Peeta instantly felt regret as he caught the look of melancholy on Katniss' face. He had been too stern with her. Katniss released her grip on Peeta as she curled herself up and began to cry, drunkenly.

"Peeeeda, I'm so alone." Katniss sobbed. Her eye liner was smudging and her hair was sticking to her forehead from sweat. Usually Peeta would feel disgusted at a sight like this but looking at Katniss now, he only felt a deep sadness. Like he was experiencing her loneliness.

Katniss continued to sob for another ten minutes, Peeta just sat at the edge of the bed, watching the whole time, but not daring to touch her.

Katniss

The moment Katniss felt herself waking up, she was hit with what felt like a sharp throbbing pain in her skull.

 _Lord why did I have to drink that much,_ Katniss thought as she pulled the silk sheets up over her head. _Wait, silk sheets? I don't own silk sheets_ , Katniss started to panic, her mind racing.

 _Okay Katniss, calm down. If you did hook up with someone last night, let's be mature about it._

"Right mature," Katniss whispered to herself as she took three deep calming breaths and slowly took in her surroundings.

The room around her was beautiful. The walls looked as if they granite, with Greek symbols inscribed into it. The floor was a rich golden carpet that looked a bit shaggy but when Katniss placed her feet onto it, it was fluffy and soft. All the furniture seemed to be dark cherry oak with golden hues. And right above the bed itself, was a painting of an evening sky that seemed as if it were actually a framed photo.

Katniss looked to her right to find a glass of water and two Tylenol on the nightstand next to a clean shirt and pants. Katniss was shocked at the hospitality of her anonymous one night stand. But before she could even stand up to grab anything she felt bile rising up her throat. Katniss jumped up and ran through the first door she seen. _Thank heavens, they have a bathroom attached to their room._ Katniss faintly thought as she throw up everything in her stomach.

Afterwards, with shaky hands, Katniss washed her mouth out, took the Tylenol, and hopped in the strangers shower. _Oh well, I hope they don't mind,_ Katniss thought as she quickly scrubbed up.

Gale

" _This is Katniss, Sorry I couldn't take your call. Leave a message!"_ Gale sighed as he hung the phone up before the beep could sound. He tossed his phone across the futon in defeat. He had called Katniss more than 10 times throughout the night. Gale had been so worried that he couldn't focus enough to hook up with the girl he had brought into his dorm. Instead, he had apologized and paid for her taxi. There was never a time when Gale didn't know what was going on with Katniss. She was always moving, always doing _something._ But Gale didn't think he would have to pay much attention as to her where abouts at the club. Katniss wasn't the casual hook-up type. Not that she was against it (Gale had asked her). He smiled at the memory.

" _So if you're not against doing it, than why don't you...do it?" Gale asked with a smirk. Katniss chuckled. "I just never have the time… and I don't know, I can't find someone I'm interested in."_

" _Katnip don't give me that. I've seen you flirting, even making out, with random geeky college boys outside the bar before." Katniss rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that." Katniss hesitated. Gale stared at her with a look that said 'go on'. Katniss huffed out an annoyed breath._

" _Gale you know what I mean. I talk to them and think, 'Yea I'd fuck him' and when I kiss them, nada. Nothing."_

" _Katnip, are you telling me that you've been having a problem getting horny?" Gale laughed as Katniss groaned and threw a pillow at him._

The sharp sound of Gales ringtone snapped him out of his revere. He scrambled across his futon and grabbed the phone swiping the green answer option. "Hello, Katniss…?"

"No Gale, it's me, Madge. I was calling to see if you had heard from Katniss actually. She left her phone with me." Madges tone was colored with uneasiness.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night. I've been worried." Gale started pacing up and down his room, one hand combing back his hair.

"Uh, well I'm about to call Annie and ask if she seen anything last night." Madge said. Gale heard Rue's soft voice in the background.

"What do you mean if she seen anything?" Gale stopped dead in his tracks, did Madge believe that Katniss could have been kidnapped..?

"Gale, Katniss wasn't exactly sober last night. So I wouldn't be surprised if she went home with somebody." Gale froze.

"Anyways," Madge continued, "Rue and I are going to run over to her room right now, I have a key so if she's passed out in there we'll know."

"Uhh, yeah, sure, keep me updated." Gale dropped his phone back onto the bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. His stomach felt sick at the thought of Katniss actually spending the night with some random man. _But isn't that what you've always encouraged her to do?_

Gale couldn't think, he shook his hair out of his eyes and threw his coat on as he hurried out the door. Not bothering to change out his pajamas.

Peeta

Peeta had just been wondering if Katniss was awake, when a noise that sounded like a cat throwing up came from upstairs. _Well good morning Katniss._ Peeta thought while he chuckled and placed some fried eggs on a plate. He had made waffles, eggs, and toast for some girl that he didn't even know. _You need to show her that you didn't bring her home with any expectations, Peeta._

Peeta perked up at the sound of Katniss' feet coming down the stairs. He quickly sat down, trying to look natural as he dug into his eggs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss**

Katniss swiped a hand through her still wet hair and huffed out a deep breath as she stood around the corner from what she thought could be her hook up's kitchen.

Katniss hesitated with her hand placed on the wall, butterflies oddly fluttering in her stomach. _You could always sneak out his door and find a way home Katniss.._ Her inner voice told her. Her chances of sneaking out and successfully getting back on campus were slim. She bit her lip at the thought of having to come face to face with her first one night stand. Just as she was leaning towards the sneaking away idea, she heard the clinking of silverware, causing her now empty stomach to growl loudly. Katniss huffed out a breath of frustration and rounded the comer.

Katniss came to a stop at the kitchens entrance. There at the table was an incredibly handsome man with tan skin and blonde messy hair. I know him. But she couldn't put her finger on where she had met this man, who was so lost in the eggs on his plate that it actually made Katniss giggle to herself.

The familiar blonde's head snapped to attention at the sound of Katniss laughing. His eyes came in contact with hers and grew wide as he starred. Katniss felt her cheeks blush slightly and cleared her throat to break the tension.

"Don't stop your thinking on account of me. I'm just passing by" She grinned as she made her way to the stove, forcing herself to keep her posture straight as she felt his eyes on her back and legs. "Do you mind?" She challenged slightly grabbing the plate and fork that was already on the counter. Katniss had a talent for being giving the impression that she was confident at all times, regardless of the annoying fluttering in her stomach. And the dizzy feeling that she got while thinking about what might have happened last night.

The young man was in the act of raising his fork to his mouth, "No, help yourself."

Katniss made her plate and sat across from her new companion, trying to find the right words to say. _Make conversation Katniss, if you're going to eat breakfast with this guy, at least find out his name._

But as Katniss started to eat, she couldn't find the words. She was embarrassed. To say the least. Katniss, looked up slowly. She started to say, "Thank you for the breakfast" at the same time her breakfast mate began to say, "Did you sleep okay?"

Katniss looked into his eyes as they both mumbled, "Sorry", and she knew who he was.

"Peeta, right ?" He shook his head, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "We met last night, I spilled my drink on you." Katniss began to recall flashes of images from the night before. Her dancing. His eyes. Her wanting. She placed her head in her hands and groaned. "I'm Katniss if you didn't know"

Peeta chuckled, "I remember." Katniss heard Peeta hesitate slightly. "I'm sorry for bringing you here," His voice was a whisper but it echoed throughout Katniss' mind.

"I mean, I know I was drunk but I couldn't have been _that_ bad in bed" Katniss heard Peeta chuckle again. She was trying to make light of the situation in order to make things less awkward.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know," Peeta got up to scrap his plate into the trash at the other side of the room.

"Peeta, let's not act like it didn't happen. We did have sex, even if we were blackout drunk" Katniss rubbed her temple as her mind slightly throbbed.

"Katniss, I wasn't drunk last night." Peeta froze with his back turned to Katniss, posture stiff. Katniss gave him a hard look, anger began to bubble in her chest at the thought of this man taking advantage of her sexually. But, before she could argue, Peeta turned around and hastily cut her off.

"No, no, no. Katniss I did not. I mean, I didn't... You know, sleep with you." Katniss felt blank, disbelief clouding her eyes. Peeta continued on, "I'm serious Katniss. I slept on the couch last night. I couldn't find your friends and these guys were trying to grab ahold of you. I got so angry. I just took you home. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought I could keep you safe. Which is ridiculous because you barely know me. And now I'm rambling. But look Katniss, I slept on the couch last night. I swear, the only time I touched you was to get you upstairs safely." Peeta eyes blazed into Katniss' with what seemed like unwavering truth. When the anger subsided, Peeta nodded his chin towards the room behind Katniss. She turned her head around, taking in the well slept in couch splayed with a coverlet, socks, and silk throw pillow.

"I'm not upset. I'm just surprised. Why-?" Katniss couldn't think of which question to ask when hundreds swarmed her mind. Katniss looked around, her eyes finding the clock on above his stove, it read 11:30pm. "Oh my god. I didn't even realize the time. I need to get back home. Gale, he's probably freaking out."

"Let me drive you. And while I do that, you can use my phone to call Gale or whoever. It's the least I can do for causing you so much trouble." Peeta had kind eyes. The type that made Katniss' now subsiding stomach flutter all over again. She knew Gale was probably freaking out. _Maybe he's not even awake yet, he did have two girls on his arms last night_. Katniss nodded her head to herself, making a silent decision. She was starving to understand this man's intentions. Even though she knew she had obligations to get home, she did not feel the urge to. She wanted to stay here and let her mind loose. He said he wanted to protect her, why?

"Actually, I think I caused you more trouble than you caused me. How about I make it up to you and get you some coffee?" Peeta was about to interrupt Katniss, she held her hand up to stop him. "And since you 'owe me'" Katniss made quotations in a joking manner. "You can fill me in on everything that happened last night, like maybe the guys who you said tried to grab me?" Katniss' eyebrow quirked up, hoping he'd take her offer but, giving the look as if she could careless if he did not did not.

"I'd actually like that a lot. But I don't drink coffee, so maybe I can take you to a spot I know that sells hot chocolate as well?" Peeta began to put his shoes on and handed Katniss a light jacket.

 **Rue**

"No, I'm not upset. I'm actually relieved a little. You've been so pent up studying all the time, I was worried that you would forget what a social life was." Madge giggled as Katniss said something inaudible on the other side of the line.

Rue sat on Katniss' bed staring at the blonde on the other side of the room, lost in the conversation she was having with her best friend. Katniss had eventually called her own phone hoping Madge and Gale would answer it. And, from the sound of the conversation, Katniss had a satisfying night. _At least one of us did,_ Rue thought to herself as she sighed and fell back into the pillows. Madge was just finishing up her conversation.

"Yea, I already watered your plants. No problem, I was bored... NO! Katniss! Take your time, no body here is rushing you. We want you to have fun so just be safe...uh-huh. Actually I can wait here until you get in so that you can grab your phone missy." Madge giggled.

Rue smiled at the sound of her friends laugh. _Friend_ , Rue's stomach tightened, _Madge is just my friend_. The thought made Rue hungry. For more. Rue had struggled with the idea of making any romantic moves or even suggestions for weeks leading up until last night. She had been hinting with her body how she felt but Madge didn't seem the be picking up anything. _What if she isn't comfortable with that idea.. She's barely dated boys, let alone girls._ "You'll never know until you try" Rue whispered to herself.

She heard Madge end the conversation on the phone and felt the bed beside her shift beside her.

"Are you okay? You look uneasy, Rue" Madge's voice sounded clear as a bell even though Rue's ears were ringing.

"Uh yea, I'm fine." Rue opened her eyes to find Madge closer than she expected, worry clouding her bright blue eyes. Rue couldn't breath, she couldn't move an inch. _Do it! Make your move!_ Rue's subconscious screamed to her. Madge's hand moved to touch Rue's cheek, so tenderly that Rue had to stifle a moan when her hand left laces of fire scorching down her jaw. Madge inhaled sharply. "Do you have a fever?" She bit her lips and pulled her hand back.

 _So she felt that too_ , Rue's heart began to thump loudly. All she had to do now was tilt her head up slightly and she would give into what she had been craving for so long. Somehow, miraculously, Madge had felt the same heat. Her eyelids looked heavy as they drooped closed, her lips parted so that Rue could feel her cold breath on her face, inviting her in. Rue lifted her hand and stroked it slowly up Madge's neck, drawing out her wanting. Testing the waters. And as she felt the pulse on Madge's neck quicken, she listened to the soft sighs coming from her partner as she massaged her fingers into the hairs at quick of Madge's neck. She knew she had full control of the situation. She knew Madge's emotions were heated to a peak right now and she could go for it. _But should she? What would this mean for them?_ Rue pushed those thoughts aside for a moment and brushed her lips slightly on top of Madge's, causing her to moan slightly at the electricity radiating between them.

"So I can assume that Katniss is well?" Rue whispered against the blonde's lips again. Madge's breathing picked up, "Rue," She moaned quietly.

"Yes..?" Rue breathed moving her mouth to the woman's ear, nipping at her lobe and trailing her hand down the curve of the body beside her, savoring this exact feeling. Rue's lips skimmed her neck. Madge's body was shaking now. _She's probably never even had her first kiss_. Rue smiled at the thought and lightly sucked at Madge's heavy pulse. Madge rolled her body back, pulling her companion partially on top of her.

"Come here," She ordered in such a seductive voice that Rue that to be still for a moment to prevent herself smashing her lips against the angel in front of hers. That is when Rue decided exactly what she was going to do. _This will be for the best, Rue. You have to think about yourself sometimes._ The angel on her shoulder told her. The devil on the opposite side rolled her eyes, _pussy_ , she mumbled.

"Madeline." Rue whispered. "I can't. We can't. I'm so sorry." Rue swallowed and forced her muscles to sit up.

Silence followed. After what seemed like an eternity, Rue felt Madge move beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I didn't know-If I was being foreword. I've never, you know.." Madge's voice trailed off, disappointed.

"No, no. it isn't that. I just _can't_ is all.." Rue's voice was strained as she tried to convey her message without saying it right out. _ **Can't you see how bad I want you! Can't you see that you don't know what you want? How I'll be an experiment for you. Can't you see how badly you'll hurt me..**_ Rue shook her head and simply stood up, exiting the room. She knew she'd regret this. But she couldn't face heartbreak. Not again.


End file.
